Today is for you
by Quackquill
Summary: “There is no one in this world for me except Sakura. Even if she gets herself a boyfriend, my heart still belongs to her. Not even her stupid brother can steal me heart away…” Or so she thought…
1. Goodbye, Hello, Morning

**Today is for you**

Insert catchy, cheesy summary here: Basically, Tomoyo hates all men and loves Sakura obsessively. But there's one guy she doesn't mind too much...Sakura's brother. Tomoyo x Touya.

* * *

Chapter One: Goodbye, Hello, Morning

That night, I woke up to the sound of glass shattering. The window was open and a cool breeze passed by me. My body wouldn't stop shivering, but I knew it wasn't the cold. I loved cold. Cold meant winter, and winter meant a gentle and sweet blanket of snow, just like the one the person I loved wrapped me in when I was born. Cold days meant _he _would come back for me… set the fire and laugh. His body shook when he laughed, as though thunder would bolt from his mouth. Yet despite his violent movement, only a soft ripple would come out to caress my ears.

Someone was shouting. I pushed the covers away from my feet and walked to the door barefoot. I opened the door slightly and saw the blue shards on the floor. The broken glass meant nothing to me. But the trampled lilacs sobbing on the floor hurt. Again and again, a black shoe stepped on them as they screamed, cried and sobbed until their petals soon turned black.

"OUT! GET OUT!" And the door slammed shut.

The next morning when I stepped out into the corridor, the black and wet spots were gone. Instead, my mother sat there clawing at her hair and her eyes. She sat there muttering words I could not hear well. I tried to hear them…but when I was standing before her I realized her mouth was not moving. They weren't mutters but thoughts.

You can't trust…men…you can't trust them.

My thoughts.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rolled over, moaned, and reached for the mute button. Two minutes and my hand still had not come into contact with the irritating device. Ah shoot…that's right. Yesterday I had locked up the alarm behind a glass cabinet that could only be opened with a key I'd put behind the bathroom mirror.

Sometimes I think I'm so smart but really…I hate myself at times like these.

I buried my head in a pillow. Four more minutes passed, but the alarm had begun to crescendo rapidly into a deafening pitch. Finally, I ceded and crawled out of my bed reluctantly.

After wearing my uniform and washing my face, I checked my appearance carefully in the mirror: a seventeen-year-old girl with long, deceptive eyelashes; clear, grey eyes; flawless, smooth and creamy skin; envious body curves; and grey, curly locks of hair. I descended the stairs, kissed my mother's cheek and entered a black limousine.

Well, here goes…the first day of junior year in high school…

* * *

There was no way I would have decided to go to a co-ed school if it hadn't been for Sakura. She clasped her hands over mine with the sweetest, brightest smile and spoke such pleasing words that I could not bear to part from her. How could I dare to dash the sparkling excitement in her eyes? Would she believe me if I described to what guys were really like—monstrous creatures with eight slimy tentacles, wolf fangs and tongues as long and fat as dripping popsicles.

It pained my heart, because I loved her like my own flesh. I wanted to protect her from the claws of men. I wanted her to be mine only. But I couldn't. I'm afraid to see her disgusted face, afraid to betray our 'mutual' and loving friendship. So I hide the telling flashes in my eyes and smile with a thin glass mask on my face.

"Tomoyoo!"

I spun around immediately, my heart leaped with joy to finally see her beloved face after being deprived for two weeks. Her energetic face, bouncing, brunette bangs and bright, emerald eyes greeted me as she darted towards me gleefully.

"Sakura… you got a haircut!" I squealed, fingering the tips of her silky hair lovingly.

"Haha, I knew you would be the first to notice!" She smiled a smile that melted my heart.

No males could stand in my way…except…

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura immediately perked up, waving energetically at the detestably brown-haired beast.

"Good morning Li-kun!" I greeted while gritting my teeth.

"Yeah." He answered, walking beside Sakura as she chatted excitedly about her vacation and hopes for this year.

I smiled and listened carefully, but avoided making eye contact with the beast in case my eyes looked too threatening. Back in the day…I used to be an expert at chasing away her crushes. Seducing them, blackmailing them…I would do anything to get them away from her. Anything…just to have her run to me with crystals in her eyes and cling to me desperately. And then those words that filled me with unbearable ecstasy…

"Tomoyo…Tomoyo…you're the only one for me! Guys are stupid, but you're the best! Promise me you'll always be by my side! Don't leave me behind like he did!" She wailed, crying into my bosom.

I petted the top of her head softly and cooed, "Sakura, I will be here for you forever."

I sighed and pocketed my memories away. With this guy, my tactics were rendered useless. He seemed to have no shady past for me to claw into. His muscular ability defeated even those of my bodyguards. My eyelashes had no effect on him. And the problem was…even I could not determine whether he reciprocated Sakura's feelings. He was just so…urgh…frustratingly calm and cool. I wanted to rip his face off and make him fall onto his knees before me.

Or at least…I wanted to know reassuringly whether he would love Sakura and be there for her forever. But under no circumstances would I trust a man's word. There's not a man in this world that can be trusted. Especially _his _kind.

"Tomoyo are you feeling all right? You look somewhat pale." Sakura's face hovered before me worriedly.

I quickly shooed away my thoughts and smiled, "No, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Oh yeah, did you know…my brother has been laughing to himself lately. Do you think that's a sign of mental insanity?" Sakura knit her eyebrows.

"Really? In that case, you would already be in an asylum." A voice spoke from behind her.

Sakura wheeled around and screamed, "WHAT!!" Her eyes flew up in an adorable fashion and she pointed a beautifully slender but accusing finger at him.

"Onii-chan! What on earth are _you _doing here! Get out! I can walk to school by myself!"

"Heh, don't worry. I can hear your earthquake-inducing stomps from miles away. What makes you think I'm here for you? Don't you know? I'm a teacher here now!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. I had an urge to pick it up and run home with it. Unfortunately, some beast glared at her brother and immediately started walking away. Sakura's jaw popped back into place and she darted after the four-legged creature. I watched stonily.

"You better be careful, you're surrounded by black flames you know," he smirked.

I wrapped my jealousy and laughed it away, "What on earth are you talking about? Black flames? I'm sure you meant white doves…"

"More like dying doves," he laughed and walked away briskly as I held up a fierce fist.

I watched as Sakura reached Syaoran's side, and Touya snarl at the beastly brat. Touya had darker hair than Sakura, dark eyes and a tall build. I could see that he truly cared for Sakura and happened to always be there to guard over her, for example, by taking on random part-time jobs near the places Sakura partied. Honestly…Touya is the only person I know who loves Sakura almost as much as I do.

* * *

Little Facts: Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran are seventeen. Touya is twenty-four. Touya is a student-teacher at the high school while the rest are juniors. Yes this story is Tomoyo x Touya.

I hope the story is interesting. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.

Another thing, I _think_ I can update either weekly or monthly because I like this story a lot a lot. If anyone else likes it too, then there's even more incentive to update!


	2. Moonlight Thorns

Today is for you

Summary: After experiencing a traumatic past related to men, Tomoyo believes that the only person she can love and trust is Sakura. But then why is it that she can tolerate one guy...Sakura's brother? TxT

* * *

Chapter Two: Moonlit Thorns

"Morning everybody!" The teacher called out.

"Morning Terada-sensei!" We echoed.

"Welcome back to school. You all are now juniors! Well this year, I'm pleased to present to you my teacher-assistant for this homeroom class. Kinomoto Touya."

The door opened and Touya stepped in, followed by a couple of girl squeals and gasps.

Sakura only rolled her eyes and scoffed. Touya and Syaoran were locked in a battling gaze. Then he half-smiled and introduced himself, mostly fixating his mocking gaze on Sakura and me. I only chuckled with amusement.

A group of girls immediately flocked around him but he answered their questions with indifference. Sakura turned to me and laughed.

"_Teacher?_ Is he kidding me? He's only a puny assistant-teacher. Heh. So this is why he was laughing so strangely these days. I still think he should be put in a mental institute."

"What should we say his condition is?"

"Hm… maybe self-delusional?"

"Is that even a condition?" Touya smirked.

"Of course it is. Even if it wasn't, you have tons of other issues we could indict you with!"

"Of course. Although I'm sure more of it runs in your blood." Touya laughed and made his way back to his desk.

"Your brother's a weirdo," I admitted.

"More like a hottie!" Rita sighed, "I'm lovestruck!"

Sakura buried her face in her hands, "Please Rita-chan…don't tell anyone we're siblings. And don't talk about him that way in front of me. It sickens me!"

I laughed and changed the subject, asking Sakura whether she would come over sometime soon to try on several costumes I'd designed.

* * *

When was it? The day I met Sakura?

The elementary school had a gravel path that meandered past a garden. Someone was trimming leaves and flowers. There was a pile of dead roses to the side. I smelled the stink and hated the place immediately. I hated having to transfer so many times and I knew this time was going to be no different.

So many times, so many times…they had gathered around me in a circle and called me names. They pulled my hair and took out scissors and scratched my face. They asked me where my father went, where my money was, what I was doing at such an elite school…was it because my mother donated all the money? Names, names. They called me names. They cut my hair.

And now I smelled dead flowers that no bees or butterflies wanted to go near. I was placed before a bunch of empty faces wearing piercing, curious eyes. They felt like nails on my skin.

"Your seat is there, by Kinomoto Sakura." The girl immediately raised her hand and a bright smile spread across her face.

"My name is Sakura," she said sweetly. I nodded and sat in silence.

We were having a quick quiz on some of the words we learned when I opened my pencil case and realized I had forgotten to bring an eraser. I looked down at my paper worriedly.

Sakura peered over at me and then touched my hand.

"Do you want half of my eraser? Here," she split her bunny eraser in two and handed me the other half, "It's my favorite eraser because my brother bought it for me when school started. I'm happy that I can share it with you, because I can tell you love bunnies too!"

She laughed and pointed at my bunny pencil case. I took the eraser and began to see a person for the first time. Before they'd been blurs and dark faces with frightening voices. Now…I saw a face with beautifully sincere eyes, bright smiles and soft sweetness. My face cracked and I smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you…"

"No problem!" She smiled back and began her quiz.

I stared at the eraser for a long time. It smelled sweet, of cherry blossoms. I felt something wet on the corner of my eye. I wiped it away and smiled. The dark voices in the back of my head faded away. I could only see her face, shining like the sun. There had been so much darkness in my life, but she, with one small gesture, had blown it all away. Sakura Kinomoto. She would become my life's shining ray of love and hope.

* * *

I felt my blood boil and curdle.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura turned over and looked at me. The moonlight that slid between the blinds onto her face made her look heavenly. Like an angel with a sweet voice and sad news.

"Yes?" I knew I couldn't avoid hearing what she would say next.

"I think I really like him."

Silence.

"Tomoyo?"

"Who?"

"Syaoran-kun…I think I love him."

"Why?" I didn't know if my voice was cracking. I hoped not, I hope not…

"He's so gentle. At first, when I saw him during the opening assembly sophomore year, I thought he was just a handsome jerk. But do you know? When we were on duty together, he never complained whenever I was late or forgot or messed everything up like I always do."

_But Sakura, do you know? He's a monstrous being. He's a _male_. He won't keep his promises. But Sakura, do you know? I love you so much, my heart hurts every time you smile at me. Because I have to smile back without giving myself away. Do you know...I thought you would be like everybody else. Reject, ostracize, or be fake with me. But you saved me, Sakura. You saved me with your smile. A real smile too..._

"He told me that I was doing my best so there was nothing wrong with what I did. When it was raining…he gave me his umbrella. And he insisted on walking me…even though I found out later that he lived in the opposite direction."

_But Sakura, do you know? How much I've given up for you. How I've endured brushing against guys while walking in corridors just so I can stay near you. How many times I've weeded horrible guys who would betray you easily for a girl with bigger boobs. How I've wanted to puke every single time I had to touch a guy, but put up with it so I could show you…show you that I'm the only one you can rely on._

"Then it was his eyes. They're so beautiful and alluring. I used to be scared of them, and then mystified. But then I grew to love them. Because they're so gentle actually. They watch me carefully and see everything. They're quiet but loud because I can never tear my gaze away from them. They make me blush and laugh and feel pain."

_I love everything about you. I love your eyes because they see good in everything. Because they brought me out of the darkness. I love your voice. Because you were the one who told me that I was a nice person, a lovable person. That my mother was lovely too. I love your hair. I love your teeth and nose and chin and dimples and smile and ears and…_

"I really like him, I really do…what should I do?"

_I love you so much, Sakura. I can't stop it. What can I do for you?_

"Tomoyo…you're the only one I can talk to like this. What should I do?"

_Sakura…you're the only person I can love in my whole life. I don't want to lose you. But I don't want you to hate me; I'd rather die than have you come to hate me. But I definitely don't want to hand you over to the claws of a man… a man…_

"Sakura, does he love you?"

"I don't know…but I think I should confess to him. Even if I'm rejected and heartbroken, I think I still want to get these feelings across. I want him to know."

"You're so brave, Sakura." And then I pretended to fall asleep. But really, I wanted to cry my insides out. I wanted to rip him to shreds…

* * *

My thoughts: People told me it was silly that Tomoyo would keep a little eraser as her greatest treasure...(in anime) but I didn't think so. It's a memento of when they first met. I want to recognize that.

Facts: Touya is actually a chemistry teacher assistant, but he also works for Terada sensei's homeroom class. (Terada=literature teacher I think) Probably to watch over Sakura and Tomoyo.

So now that I've shared mine, it'd be nice if you could share your thoughts.


	3. Flooded

Today is for you

Summary: Sakura's mine. Mine only. But then he had to come and sweep her away. But when I've broken down... it's her brother that comes to save me from my despair. TxT

* * *

Chapter 3: Flooded

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. There was a lump the size of a wild potato in my throat.

Sakura stood there, waiting for the words…but I just couldn't get them out no matter how much I tried. Thing was, I didn't want to try or get them out. I hated the words she wanted me to say. I despised myself for abiding to her wishes.

"Sakura…good…" Good what? Good day, good morning, good job, good life…anything. I could say anything else but just not what she wanted to hear.

"Luck." Something came crashing down. Boulders, skies, birds, clouds, mountains, bricks, raindrops, hail, thunder, lightning…

"Thank you Tomoyo!" She hugged me and ran off.

NO. NOnononono….no… Sakura you can't leave me here. There are rocks falling on my head and my heart is about to claw itself out. That one word had unleashed something terrible inside of me, something I'd been hiding and stowing far away since I met you. Sakura I loved you. I never made a move on you, never said a word to you, because I knew you would never accept it. You're too pure, I can't let this love corrupt you. But I can't let anything else corrupt you either.

I collapsed and gripped my knees. I wanted to cry but my eyes were hot and dry. Sakura, I can't hate you. I can only hate myself. Hate myself for not telling you earlier. For being hypocritical. For wanting to lock you up and keep you for myself. For tricking myself into believing you were mine. _mine. _But no longer.

I wanted to scream but instead I clutched my hair and buried my head in my stomach.

Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder. It was a soft, caring touch but it made my insides jump in shock. I was too scared to even see who it was, so I let the hand rest on my shoulder while I stared into the abyss of my dark, self-eating stomach. I stayed that way until I fell asleep and had dreams about voices calling me names. And then dreams about someone's fingers.

* * *

Those fingers were from a long time ago. I had forgotten them a long time ago, but now I suddenly remembered. It was dark and hot, and the person I loved held me tight. He stroked my hair. He smelled of strong cologne. He held me tight and I loved him. He told me I was a princess, that I was beautiful. He used his fingers to touch my hair, my eyes, my nose, my mouth, my stomach, my neck, and then places I didn't know existed. I don't want to remember this anymore, I want to wake up and find Sakura beside me with her bright smile.

I want to smell the sweet cherry blossoms that block everything that smells of dead flowers.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I was in Sakura's room. Sakura was beside me, holding my hand but was asleep. Suddenly I thought maybe everything had been a dream. I squeezed Sakura's hand, but then smelled a man's scent…Syaoran's scent. It hadn't been a dream. I freed myself from her grasp, got out of the bed and made my way downstairs.

I was about to leave when I heard the refrigerator door close.

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned around to see Touya frowning.

"Yeah." I answered curtly and then made a move to leave.

"Have some water first," he handed me a cup of water. I stared blankly at a while, wanting to refuse it.

But my throat was dry and so I took it. I sat down at the table and Touya took a seat across from me, watching me carefully as I downed the water greedily.

When I finished the water he took it and refilled it. I drank again. Finally we just sat in silence, and I looked over at the clock to see that it was a little past midnight.

"There's no way you're going to go home by yourself. I'll send you." Touya was putting on a jacket.

"No need, I'll call someone to pick me up."

"You'll be depriving someone else of sleep, come on I can send you." Touya was already out the door.

I glanced up at the ceiling where Sakura's room was supposed to be and shuddered. Sakura, Sakura…she was no longer mine. I stepped out the door.

Touya was there, leaning against his white car, waiting for me. When he saw me, he opened the door and I slid in quietly. He drove in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence, just a natural silence.

He stopped right before the gates of my mansion and looked at me with his dark, dark eyes.

"Go ahead, nobody can hear you. Cry." He got out of the car, slammed the door and just stood outside.

It was as if he had pressed the 'cry' button because immediately after he left, my eyes began to flood with tears and I wailed until my voice became hoarse. Everything bottled up inside of me just flowed out like viscous mucus. I cried and cried and poured everything out. I had never known that I could cry like this. When I finished, he was there with a box of tissues and I was wiping my face while whimpering.

"This is…so unattractive," I could only whisper with a rasping voice.

He laughed gently and then pet my head. It was so comforting that I just felt like crying even more, but I'd lost all the water and strength to do so. So I just wiped my face and quaked with husky laughter. I laughed because life suddenly seemed so incredibly ridiculous. Because I'd been so ridiculous all my life, hoping that Sakura would stay by me forever despite knowing she would never love me the way I loved her. So ridiculous I could only laugh now after crying to my heart's content.

And Touya just stood outside in silence. Not judging, not criticizing, not trying to sympathize but just…being there.

There was no way to get Sakura out of my heart. But for the first time, I realized that I had to forgo locking up Sakura in a birdcage…forgo trying to protect her when I actually had no power to.

* * *

raNdom Note: I just finished reading a book when I started writing this story... so that's probably why there are so many little references to Beloved. But then I began reading another book so the Beloved influences stop this chapter. Probably nobody knows what I'm talking about so go ahead and pretend I'm a nonsensical babbling baboon.


	4. Blood White Tears

Today is for you

* * *

Chapter 4: Blood White Tears

I woke up with the reddest and puffiest eyes I'd ever seen in my life. It was thoroughly embarrassing and I decided there was no way I would go to school. But then, I didn't want to worry Sakura and give myself away. Nor did I want to see her and Syaoran being overly cozy, but Sakura came first. I had to keep my eyes glued on Syaoran anyways and make sure he wasn't making any dangerous moves on her.

I did my best to fix my eyes until I looked normal and cheerful again. The magic of make-up. I made myself look as good as I could and went off to school barely in time.

Sakura was there, waiting for me at the usual place. I could tell she had a worried expression on her face, but then she immediately bounced and embraced me tightly.

"Tomoyo, I'm so sorry! I should have noticed how sick you were yesterday…it's all my fault!"

I closed my eyes and smiled. I held her tightly back and patted her back, "Sakura, in no way was it your fault. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm perfectly fine now."

"Really?"

"Yup," I smiled, naturally I hope, but Sakura accepted it and smiled back.

"I'm really glad you're better then!"

She held my hand tightly during our walk to school. Even when Syaoran came, she merely blushed and waved but stuck to me. She didn't say a word about Syaoran, but I could see everything on her bright, shining face. I knew she didn't want to bother me with her trivial information, and that she would tell me later.

Even so, I didn't ever want to hear about it and there was nothing about her shining face that tickled me with happiness.

In the classroom, however, Touya was glaring and battling silently with Syaoran. When our eyes met, I immediately blushed, remembering the incredibly mortifying event yesterday night. He did his usual smirking face, but I couldn't even look at him. I was especially relieved when he didn't come towards us as usual to tease Sakura or me about something random.

But then, during class, he constantly picked on Syaoran to do several challenging chemistry problems. Unfortunately, Syaoran solved each and every one, causing Sakura to only shine brighter and brighter…dulling Touya's and my spirits. During lunch, Sakura and I ate together as usual. But suddenly, she looked up at me shyly. I could see what was coming and detested it...but let it happen anyways.

"Tomoyo, I have something to confess…"

"It's okay, I know." I decided that I didn't have enough willpower or strength to listen to any of it, "I can tell from your face and expression how it went."

But there was no way _congratulations_ was going to come out of my mouth.

Thankfully, Sakura didn't seem to notice and simply looked surprised. She blushed and covered her cheeks.

"Am I that obvious!?"

"Yeah," I giggled. "You are."

Sakura giggled back but continued to turn an even deeper shade of red. She told me several things, but I simply turned off my ears for a few minutes until she struck the hot iron…

"Do you think Syaoran could eat with us?"

I immediately froze.

"Tomoyo?"

What to do? Would I let the beast sit between Sakura and I and allow the two to make goo-goo eyes at each other? Or watch Sakura be his servant and spoon feed him as though he were a child? Or refuse and have Sakura leave me to eat with him elsewhere…

"Sure!" I forced a smile as naturally as I could, feeling something churning and knotting up inside of my stomach.

Sakura's face shone even brighter. It was really beginning to blind me and I wished I could actually be blind.

The next day Syaoran was there as I expected and I couldn't stand any of it. I finished my lunch as inconspicuously rapidly as I could and excused myself to go to the restroom.

I barfed and barfed and barfed. The feeling was so painful I crouched and shivered uncontrollably. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to erase all the painful images…trying to erase Sakura's face she made for _him_. I felt so repulsed, so disgusted, so spiteful I began hating myself.

I sat on the ceramic floor and leaned against the stall door. I wanted to cry but as usual, no tears could come out.

When was the last time I cried besides that day Touya said, _cry_, and I cried?

* * *

She grabbed it out of my hands and threw it at the wall. The toy broke and fizzled and died. She grabbed the photograph out of my hands and fed it to the shredder. Unrecognizable strips of paper frilled out from the machine. I grabbed them and looked for the faces, but they were gone. She grabbed the blanket out of my hands and cut it into pieces.

No…the toy, fine. The picture…no. But that blanket? NONONO. I screamed and reached for the blanket but she pulled it back and continued to cut it.

"MINE! MINE!" I shouted hysterically and leaped for it.

It happened suddenly…I was on the floor grabbing the piercing pain I felt from my finger. Then I began to notice all the red around me. She screamed.

She grabbed where it hurt and began to cry. Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry…she said, kissing, caressing, gaping at where it hurt and was really red.

I didn't even cry then. I just stared at all the red and white fluff that surrounded me. That white fluff that had been the blanket _he_ had wrapped me in when I was born. That warm, warm blanket white as snow.

That's when I started crying. She hugged me and made a phone call and then hugged me tighter. She thought I was crying because she hurt me.

"I'm so sorry honey…I'm so sorry…I'll fix it, I promise."

Can you fix it? Can you put it back together? Can you bring him back?

"Don't think about it, honey, please don't…please don't hurt, honey, please don't…"

How can I not think about it? How can it not hurt? Can you bring him back? Where did he go? Why do people call me names?

"He won't come back for us. He did terrible things to you…I'll protect you."

It was white as snow, but now she and I had painted it with red.

I cried then. And I cried a second time. But I won't cry anymore.

* * *

He was in the girls' bathroom, banging against the stall door.

"What the hell are you doing! Get out this instant or I'm going to break this door!"

"Shut up. Go away. Leave me alone." I breathed, lacking the energy to shout back.

"You're leaving me no choice!" He didn't kick the door but pull it open. I thought he had become Hulk.

"Holy shit…" was all he said, and then he pulled me up to my feet and swung me over his shoulder.

"Pervert…" I breathed again. "Quit touching my butt."

"If you had the strength to walk I wouldn't be doing this!" He said, but moved his hand away from my bottom.

I closed my eyes, feeling incredibly dizzy. There was no way I felt safe in his arms. Even if he was Touya, Sakura's brother…he was still a man. And there was no way I would ever feel safe in a man's arms.

* * *

N: This story is going to go slow. I mean, really slow. As in, you're probably going to be bored if you're not interested in the flashbacks or the delving into character minds or the lack of an evident plot. If you're enjoying my story so far, I'm glad. Hi-five and flowers and props and lots of hugs to you (tahira and jens)!


	5. Family Love

Today is for you

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Love

I was excited to go to her house for the first time. She'd talk about her father and brother and mother all the time. Her father was loving, her brother was a bully but still caring, and her mother was dead but absolutely beautiful.

I entered the house and felt warm. There was so much love everywhere. Her father greeted her warmly and had laid food out on the table for us to eat. We sat and chatted, and Sakura showed me pictures of her mother. She was as stunning as Sakura described. Her father's food tasted divine. I'd been in high-class restaurants all the time, but nothing tasted as wonderful and loving as her father's food.

Then Sakura squealed over the strawberry cakes and prepared to eat the strawberry she'd saved for last. All of a sudden, a large hand swooped down, grabbed the strawberry, and popped it into a big mouth. We both looked up in utter shock.

There was Touya, a tall, lanky seventeen-year old with a wide, triumphant smirk on his face. Sakura screamed and pummeled her brother, but he simply laughed, strawberry juice stains still on his teeth.

His gesture did not shock me as much as his appearance. I was surprised by how similar Sakura and he looked. Their ears were almost exactly the same, their hair had the same silky quality, and at times their facial expressions matched perfectly. I sat, studying him for a while until he noticed.

"What, am I that good looking?"

But I quickly learned that personality-wise, they weren't very similar at all. He talked arrogantly and gruffly and enjoyed bullying his sister and me. He liked to slap our backs hard and make fun of us. His default face expression was either smirk or indifference. He and Sakura were extremely athletic, a quality I lacked. But I watched them during sports day beat the wind out of every other contestant. Her father too, was the same. The three of them really were similar. Was it envy? Was it surprise? Was it pleasure? I felt something conflicted inside of me about her family. Maybe…it was love.

Love because her father treated me so kindly and I'd never received fatherly love before. Love because her brother joked with me just like with his sister, and I'd never received sibling love before. Love because Sakura loved me with such friendliness and homeliness…that I felt at home whenever I was with her and her family.

And they all had so much love and care for each other. Touya would take on the silliest jobs in the world just to be near Sakura and make sure she was safe. Part of me hated him because he had enough power to protect her, and…honestly…part of me was envious of Sakura for having someone do that for her. Even so, he was a man. And men continuously break promises…even if they are family.

Yet so far…Sakura's brother and father often proved me wrong. Maybe they were just a special case. Maybe Sakura was just charmed and deserved all the love she received. Then…what about me? What did I deserve? Two times, an unfulfilled love that killed me and hurt me all over. My body ached and hurt and made me want to die…

* * *

"Do you want to die!" He screamed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting someone to get rid of the sun that stung my eyes.

"Don't you dare do that again!" But he moved and blocked the sun. My eyes relaxed but I still wished he would shut up and leave…but keep blocking the sun somehow.

The nurse arrived and Touya suddenly quieted. _Don't move_, I thought. _I hate the sunlight right now_. He didn't move.

"Is there a way to block all this light?" He asked, "Nobody's going to be able to sleep like that."

"Sorry, the curtains are being redone…" The nurse answered. And then she continued to discuss my condition although she didn't have to, "Maybe it was a lack of sleep, maybe food poisoning, maybe stomach flu…"

"Maybe." Was all Touya said, but she kept going and going. What was her problem? Trying to hit on this arrogant guy?

Finally, she suggested he sit down and have a cup of hot tea with her at the table. Touya refused. She asked several more times but Touya refused politely each time. Why can't she take a hint?

When she finally left, I felt relieved by the peace and shade. Touya was no longer shouting at me either. I could lie there and try to fall asleep. But then I was scared to because nowadays I saw things I didn't want to see when I closed my eyes.

Yet when my eyes were open, I still saw things I didn't want to. Like Sakura and the ugly pig holding hands when they thought I didn't notice. Like Sakura and the snout face giggling behind a corner when they thought I was still drinking water.

"How do you deal with it."

"Huh?"

"How do you deal with it. Your sister's been stolen by an undeserving brat."

"I don't like it one bit." Pause. "But…it's her choice. I can't control or dominate her. I can only watch her from the sidelines and make sure the brat isn't doing anything to her."

Heh. That's what I said to myself but I couldn't stand watching it anymore. I couldn't do it. I'm too greedy.

"But we're all human, girl. We're all human. Not perfect at all." He chuckled to himself.

The darkness closed in and I fell asleep for the first time in several weeks in peace.

* * *

Finally, she was still and asleep. It had been a horrendous scene, witnessing her shivering and being covered with puke. It was hard to erase something engraved in the mind. He continued to stand in front of her, shielding her from the shade. Poor girl, he thought. Choosing to love so much, so dangerously.

Yet he was no different. How did he deal with it? He'd given a total BS answer. There was no way he could possibly tolerate some moron stealing his sister's heart. Stealing her smile and brightness. He wished just as much as this girl to pummel the boy to death and throw him into a pool of electric eels.

But to see his sister cry and call out some boy's name? He couldn't stand seeing that happen either. How could he keep protecting her when she just kept getting farther and farther away. It was so much easier when she was a baby. When his mother looked at him with such frail skin and said, "Love her. Take care of her. Watch her…for me. She's your sister."

And he did. He replaced his mother and did everything he could. He would do anything for her…die even. Murder anyone giving her a hard time.

And now she was running away to another boy's arms. He absolutely hated it.

The girl stirred. He'd accidentally allowed some light shine on her face. He examined her silently. Poor girl. Poor girl. Suffering from a deep love as painful as his. Maybe more even.

He remembered seeing her alongside his sister, growing up into a teenager, a woman. A sweet-faced girl, and then a strong yet vulnerable girl with clear, grey eyes. They weren't soulless eyes, but they spooked him nevertheless. They made him freeze in his tracks and want to close her eyes shut. But even with them closed, he could almost feel the clear pupils still staring at him from behind the eyelids.

* * *

AN: Doze...very tired recently. I like this story a lot I don't know why... maybe because it's slightly slightly based on a story I wrote from years years years ago when I was sad back then. Also YAY we get to see a little bit of Touya's side! Okay but the narrative doesn't sound that different. I have to work on that... sigh. going back to sleep. Thanks for reading, haha this AN was pointless.

Oh yes. Does anyone think I should include Eriol in this story? I didn't plan to because it would make things complicated, but I've thought about something I could use him with... (NOT in any near chapters though). But if anyone would like to see Eriol, I'm all for my readers. (if there are any haha). This is and will forever be a TxT story.


	6. PartTime

Today is for you

Sum: "There is no one in this world for me except Sakura. Even if she gets herself a boyfriend, my heart still belongs to her. Not even her stupid brother can steal me heart away…" Or so she thought…

* * *

Chapter 6: Part-Time

My fork slipped and clattered onto the floor.

Touya bent down to pick it up, "What did you say Sakura?"

"He invited me to go to the amusement park on Saturday!" She beamed.

Touya handed me the fork and I muttered, "Thanks."

"Heh, with that _brat_?" He certainly didn't look aggravated…but he tapped the table with his finger, which he did when he felt impatient.

"Sounds fun!" I tried to chirp, but it came out sort of gurgle-ish as if I'd been drowning.

"You think so?" Sakura's eyes twinkled, "I wonder what I should wear! Tomoyo, please help me! Something casual but really cute…oh do you think cute is okay? Should I dress more mature? Tomoyo what do I do?" She was holding my hands and pleading with her eyes. How could I refuse?

I went with her upstairs and surveyed her clothing. I wanted to pick out the worst outfit to turn him off on purpose.

"Here, this skirt looks adorable on you. And this shirt…these socks. Aha, if you wear this jacket and match it with these accessories…"

Too late. I could never make Sakura look ugly or unattractive. By the time I'd finished, she was pretty enough to be a model. I wanted to both shoot and congratulate myself.

"I knew I could count on you Tomoyo!" She squealed and hugged me tightly, "I'm super excited, super excited!" She bounced up and down, "I'll be sure to wear this outfit you chose for me!"

I laughed and smiled and tried to look happy. But when I left her house, I was feeling incredibly glum.

"I'll send you home," Touya volunteered as he watched me put on my shoes.

"No need," I could hear Sakura on the phone already, giggling.

"No need to be polite, I've sent you home plenty of times." And there was no stopping him because he wanted to escape listening to her giggles too.

Once we were in the car, I looked over at him.

"What are you doing this Saturday?"

"I'm busy if you're asking me out." He smirked.

"There's no way I'd ever ask you out!" I exclaimed, feeling extremely offended. But I continued, "As I thought, you got yourself a part-time job, didn't you?"

"And it's none of your business."

"Get me a job too."

"And I should listen to a puny brat like you because?" He scoffed.

"Because I bet having two pairs of eyes will be better surveillance than having only one."

"Get it yourself if you really want it." He looked annoyed.

"All right. I will. I never needed your help in the first place." I retorted, feeling miffed at myself for even bothering to ask him.

He stopped at the mansion and I opened the door to get out when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Here," He opened my hand, placed a folded piece of paper in my palm, and closed my fingers over it. "Report to the park at 6 a.m. Directions and what you should bring."

As he drove away, I unfolded the paper and looked at it. He'd written all this beforehand, and obviously not for himself. A weird grin spread over myself and I tried to wipe it away.

"Stupid guy. Mad because I asked first."

* * *

Sakura looked so adorable in her swimsuit. I was holding my camera with one hand, and using the other to try to hide my flushing cheek. Suddenly, I caught some random figure behind her.

It was Touya, walking around in a penguin waiter suit carrying ice cream to tables.

"Sakura…" I opened my mouth to tell her, but then shut it, deciding it would be more fun to capture her reaction.

"Hee hee! I can't wait to try the ice cream sodas here! So excited!" Sakura sang and grinned cheerfully. "Oh look here it—"

Sakura's face dropped in shock, "Onii-chan!!"

I felt my insides flutter. Yes, I had captured it! Her wide open mouth revealing her pearly white teeth and soft, red tongue…

"Ouch!" I felt something heavy on my head. I reluctantly tore my gaze away from Sakura to look up and behind me.

Touya was standing and grinning down at me, putting the waiter dish on my head.

"Aren't you going to capture the sight of a hot guy serving ice cream?"

"As if!" I had skillfully kept my camera in position and turned back to continue capturing Sakura's cute, petite facial expressions.

Touya put down the ice creams as Sakura pelted him with angry questions.

"What are you doing here Touya!" She demanded.

"Hmm, I think I'm one soda short!" Touya put down three instead of four.

Rika, Chiharu and I all laughed as Sakura fumed.

"Here Sakura, you can have mine." I pushed my glass towards her.

Sakura looked at me with thankful, watery eyes. I was in utter bliss.

"Are you sure Tomoyo?"

"I'm more satisfied with watching you drink it!" I smiled, anticipating her sugary face after she would taste the soda.

Touya scoffed and then gruffly put down the soda he was hiding behind his back. Hah. I'd beaten him to his own game.

"Stupid Touya!" Sakura gave him a raspberry tongue.

I laughed, enjoying how much I was getting on tape. Touya walked away but the whole time, even when we went on the water slides, I could sense his constant gaze on Sakura.

* * *

"What is this!" I shouted. "I refuse to wear such a thing!"

Touya laughed and merely hit my head softly. "You said you'd do anything for her."

"I thought we'd be waiters! Like that!" I pointed over at the café area where girls were wearing cute, frilly outfits.

"No, no. Too obvious for you. You've never worked part-time before, so wouldn't it be too obvious as to why you're here if she saw your face?"

"You think you're so smart!" I shouted at him angrily. "You're just doing this to humiliate me!"

"And what about me? I'm wearing this one." He pointed at the bear costume hanging on the wall.

"You're used to being exposed to shame, but I'll never wear such a heinous outfit!"

"Really? I'm sure Sakura would find it cute. She might even give you a hug…"

Sly. He was really sly. But I had gotten too caught up with the idea that I put on the costume immediately.

I regretted it right after stepping out under the sun. The enormous head felt extremely heavy and overall the costume was unbearable. I had to tilt my head certain ways to look abominably cute. The little kids clung to my costume and made me feel as though I were covered in thick, sticky molasses.

Over there, he was handing out balloons to kids and maybe performing a few lame dance steps. I laughed on the inside when I saw one of the kids punch him in the stomach and call him a super-lame-bear. Not too much different from what I felt like doing.

* * *

AN: That pool scene was a flashback btw...for anyone who was dull enough not to pick up on it.

SO...I'm updating this the most out of all my other stories because I was able to write most of this story while I still had the inspiration. It's hard to work on stories after you've laid them flat for a while, but for this one, it seemed like I almost wrote it all in one go! Okay okay, yes I'm trying to work on other stories when I find the time. I love all my stories equally!! (dodges tomatoes). But...er...yeah...look forward to a LOT more chapters for this story. I promise it'll get more interesting in the future!


	7. Keep Watch

Today is for you

* * *

Chapter 7: Keep Watch

Finally, I spotted Sakura coming in clutching the arm of the hairy-legged monster. I motioned to Touya and he returned the gesture. We immediately started tailing them, handing out balloons to nearby kids and pretending to take pictures.

"How can we get them to stop holding hands?" I whispered into the device I'd brought with me.

"Easy." Touya kneeled down next to a kid and whispered in his ear. The kid pocketed the hush money and started darting toward the couple.

"What are you planning?" I sneered.

"You'll see." Touya snickered.

The kid ran and bumped into the two. Just as desired, the two broke their finger embrace and Syaoran's dumbfounded face was priceless.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" Syaoran grunted.

The kid started bawling. What an actor!

"How much did you pay him?"

"Enough."

Sakura held the kid's hands and began to comfort him while Syaoran stood a little to the side not knowing what to do. From there on, Sakura let the kid stay with them because the boy said he'd lost his mama. Touya and I continued to stalk behind them and watched them ride on twirling rockets, spinning jellyfish and sparkly horses.

Then the boy came up to us and demanded a picture. I felt like running away, but then remembered that Sakura wouldn't be able to recognize me.

"Oh, so kawaii!" Sakura squealed, pointing at me. "A usagi costume! Syaoran we have to take a picture with the usagi!"

I felt as though I were suddenly walking on clouds. This sweaty, heavy costume wasn't so bad after all!

The three stood together, and I located myself right next to Sakura. Touya clung onto the brat to make sure he wasn't leaning too close to Sakura. The brat kept glaring at my own proximity.

Even through the costume, I could smell Sakura's strong perfume. I felt so glad that I could brush my costume's chin across the top of her hair and close my eyes for a small moment, pretending she'd come here with me.

"Kero!" A lady with long, red hair appeared, holding several skewers of takoyaki and dango. "There you were! I'd been looking everywhere for you! Here, want some?"

The kid bounded to his mother and waved goodbye to us.

"Thanks Bear-san!" He called out and disappeared in the crowd, a bunch of sauce smeared around his face.

"Aww that kid was so cute!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran was still busy staring at me suspiciously. I was making nasty faces at him myself. Touya was still trying to keep a distance between the two by handing Sakura a bunch of balloons.

"Thanks for the balloons, but we'd better get going now!" Sakura smiled and then slid her hand into Syaoran's. My eyes began sending imaginary darts and mosquitoes aimed for his hand.

It was harder to follow them after they'd seen and talked with us, and so we had to wait for a larger distance to pass and run to catch up. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger because it was around 3:40 pm…and I was getting sweatier and more tired…my head felt dizzy and suddenly I felt my body lurching forward.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in the shade on a bench and my head—I mean usagi head—had been taken off. I sat up in shock, and looked around. Sakura was gone and I'd lost track of her.

Empty. I felt empty. I could see Sakura and Syaoran licking the same ice cream and laughing and screaming together on a roller coaster. I could Sakura smiling in a way she'd never shown me. I could see Syaoran's dangerous eyes licking every part of her and me being unable to stop him from moving towards her.

I felt like screaming but instead I got up and starting walking around in a daze. She's gone. She's left me. And she's no longer mine. I can't watch her or protect her even. I'm that incapable…I don't even deserve to stay by her side.

"Hey! Why did you run off?" I spun around and saw Touya running towards me with his bear head off. He was holding two canned drinks. "You should have stayed put, you need some more rest."

I didn't say anything. He sighed and just put the drink in my hand. "We didn't even have lunch yet. Sorry, I made you work so much. Take a rest now."

"Where's Sakura?"

He pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "There was no way we could have gone in there anyways."

My eyes were fixed on the wheel and I stood like that for a while. Touya finally let out an exasperated noise and stalked off. What were they doing together there? Did they sit on the same side or on opposite sides of each other? What did Sakura see from up there? Was she blushing like a tomato and stuttering? Did she think about me at all anymore…

"Look! A decapitated bunny!" An obnoxious kid pointed and snarled.

I didn't bother to look at the twelve-year old kid with snot coming out of his nose.

"Hey _bunny_, why ain't you dead yet?" The boy kicked my leg.

I stared at the kid and started walking away. No use in picking a fight with a bratty boy like him.

"You ignoring me? I'll take you to your graveyard bun-bun!" He ran after me and punched my back, cackling the whole time.

It hurt and made me fall on my knees, but I didn't care. What could be more painful than watching the back of a person you loved? Don't leave…don't leave…why are you stepping on the flowers?

Again he hit me, I didn't know where, but I let him. Maybe if he hit me and made me look pathetic, I could forget the hurt I felt inside.

He raised his hand to hit me again, when someone else's hand grabbed it and flung it to the side.

"What are you doing kid? Scram!" Touya screamed. The kid shivered and ran off. Touya turned to me with a furious face. "And you! Why are you letting that kid hit you? Get up this instant. I said go rest so go rest."

I didn't move.

"What's up with kids these days?" Touya bent over to help me get up, but I shoved him away.

"What are you doing here!" I shouted. "You should be watching Sakura right now. You should be keeping your eyes on that four-legged monster!"

"I save your ass and this is your thanks? I can't just watch Sakura, I have to watch you too!"

"Why? I'm not your sister!"

"No, you're not. But damnit you're her precious friend!"

Precious friend. Precious friend. Precious friend. Sakura I love you more than as a friend, but if you just see me as a precious friend I'll be content. I'll be fine with it…I said that but I'm acting like this. Ugly and greedy.

"So are you going to eat or not?"

* * *

I sat and ate sullenly. He was eating his salad, taking a few glances at me every once in a while.

"You all right?" He asked while drinking his soda.

"He can't love her as much as I do." I grumbled into my sandwich.

"Probably not." He picked a tomato and plopped it into his mouth. "Probably not..."

"So why him? Why?" There was a slight tremor in my voice.

"Girl, I don't have any answers." He was beginning to sound impatient. "Why do you have such a grudge against guys anyways?"

I eyed him warily.

"Don't think nobody can figure it out. Sakura may not see it, but it's plain clear to me."

I bit my lip and then stuffed my mouth with more egg and ham sandwich.

"There's nothing good in that brat, I know. But there's a time when you've just got to let go…" His eyes hazed and I could tell he was talking about himself now.

"There's no need to let go, we just have to separate them!" I pounded the table.

"You don't have dirt on that boy, nor do I. Even if we did, I don't want to give Sakura a hard time…"

"So you're going to hand her over to that guy that easily?" I was standing up now.

"You think I want to? Of course not…I'll give him as hard of a time as I can. But it's not my place to force Sakura to choose anything."

And we sat in silence, wearing animal costumes…staring into the past memories of back when Sakura was ours only…

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while... story is going to get even more episodic from here.


	8. Water Balloon Rage

Today is for you

* * *

Chapter 8: Water Balloon Rage

Facts: In the story, it's early May. Touya's real birthday is February 2nd. It was February 2nd in real life when I came up with this part to celebrate his birthday because...well... Touya is awesome. SO this chapter is all for fun and rage...!

"Tomoyo, you have to come over this weekend!"

"Why, what's the occasion?"

"It's my brother's birthday! We're going to throw a party for him!"

"Really? That sounds exciting. So you want me to come?"

"Yeah! Please do! I have this cool idea too…we'll secretly sneak up on him and throw a bunch of water balloons at him!"

"Ohh…that _does_ sound fun! Count me in!"

* * *

We were singing and clapping our hands around him, his flickering in the candlelight. He blew out the candles and laughed, beginning to ask us where his presents were.

"Oh, we'll give you the presents later. But first, Touya…could you teach me how to play the guitar?" Sakura brought him into the backyard and pretended to seem confused about the notes and strings.

Sakura knew perfectly well how to play guitar. Even Touya knew. Silly Sakura. The rest of us found the three buckets of water balloons and grabbed them. I walked to the backyard, trying to suppress my gleeful grin.

Nobody even screamed "FIRE!" or "GO!" People just began to throw the balloons, one at a time and very slowly. They plopped at the bottom of his feet or splattered behind him. He smiled and continued to play the guitar, as if he had smelled this coming.

Then I lifted the balloon, aiming to hit the wall behind him. I threw and then gasped. I'd hit him smack in the face, and the water came dribbling down his chin. Sakura immediately took his guitar away, but he was absolutely fuming.

Worriedly, I began to grab as many balloons as I could for protection, but he had already chosen his target to hunt.

A wild frenzy of flying and bursting water balloons began. I'd chosen to wear a horribly flimsy shirt that got soaked thoroughly by each and every one of Touya's accurate aims. For some reason, I'd been able to make a hit only once by accident but couldn't aim for my life on purpose.

Then we all ganged up on Touya and he climbed up onto the roof.

"Get down from there you cheater!" We screamed, threatening to get a hose and shoot him down.

"You can't get me down!" He yelled back, cackling.

I had the last water balloon left, and there was no way I was going to miss. I aimed, fired…and missed.

"Haha, you really suck! Whoa there!"  
He had soaked my shirt and escaped onto the roof…the only way to get down was to get up there myself. I was trying to climb up, but Touya suddenly promised to come down.

"All right, all right. I'll come down. Just don't try anything funny!"

We were out of balloons so I couldn't punish him for getting me completely wet. Then Sakura handed me the half-filled bucket of water that had held the water balloons.

"Here, use this! Get him Tomoyo!"

For revenge…of course! I grabbed the bucket, ready to splash him with it. He came down and his eyes widened. I sloshed some of the water out, but not enough. He grabbed my hands and stopped me from sloshing any more out.

"Nu-uh, Tomoyo…you're not going to get me!" He laughed as I struggled to break free from his grasp. He saw that I wasn't going to stop so he raised my hands and flipped the bucket, causing all the water to suddenly shower me.

I gasped in electrified shock…I was completely…thoroughly soaked… For what felt like a long time…everyone was silent staring at me as I just stood there agape. Touya was half-smiling but looked a little concerned.

Something inside of my bubbled to the surface. A fierce, hot anger and fury that I unleashed from my throat.

* * *

I heard the fury first and then the sound. Her piercing scream echoed for a moment and then she looked up at me. Her eyes were smoldering with hate and anger directed at me. For a moment she looked frightening, like a beast with long, silvery hair and fire for eyes. She lifted her arms and her fingers became claws.

I knew I had to run for my life.

I spun and ran, ran out of the backyard and past the front lawn and onto the street. But she was right behind me, screaming her head off and trying to grab my throat or shirt or any part of me.

A car passed on the street, so I stopped and her nose collided into my back. Her arms swooped over my head and plopped the bucket on my head. Suddenly she was throttling me, using her hands to strangle my throat and trying to trip my feet so I would land flat on the ground. Although her hands had a frightening strength, dodging her attempts to trip me was easy.

We just continued to walk in a circle, moving our feet quickly as if we were dancing. Only I was being forced to bend backwards and she was using her elbow to keep a hold on my neck. She used her other hand to bang the bucket on my head, screaming and shouting.

Finally, she began to lose her energy and let go with one last scream, "YOU BASTARD!"

I simply took off the bucket and laughed nervously, "Yeah…yeah…"

* * *

I entered the house, shivering. My shirt was see-through and drenched. Everyone was looking at me from the corner of their eye, only Sakura came up to me with a towel in her hand.

"You okay? My brother was being a big bad bully…" But even Sakura had a tinge of fear in her voice.

I took the towel, thanked her, and locked myself up in her room. I sat on her bed and continued to shiver. Never in my life had I ever released such a rage…I'd always been the calm, kind and patient girl who supported Sakura. Who acted like an angel and never lost her temper near Sakura so I could show her I was different from hot-tempered, brash guys.

I covered my face with the towel, feeling incredibly hot, cold, and humiliated. Why had I done that? Screamed and let loose? I cleaned myself and wore the clothes Sakura had never worn before so she wouldn't miss them.

When I exited, I heard Touya and them laughing. I heard someone whisper, "I've never seen her like that before…"

"Touya, it's all your fault!" Sakura shouted.

"What? Everybody gets mad, she's human too." He shrugged.

Bastard bastard. He was no different from any other man in the world.

When I appeared, Sakura was there smiling and asking me if I was all right. Touya asked me how I was, but I simply glared at him hatefully.

By then it was late and everyone was leaving. I was one of the last to leave, and I gave Sakura a deep hug. Ah…only with Sakura could I feel calm and composed.

"Hey, Tomoyo. Give me a hug too." Touya grinned, opening his arms.

I glowered at him, "NO WAY." And then entered the limousine with crossed arms.

From the tinted windows I could see Touya shaking with laughter and Sakura waving goodbye while hitting her brother's shoulder. I buried my head in my hands feeling my own body shaking…

What a tremendous feeling. I felt so released but embarrassed at the same time. Just like that time I had cried in front of him, I'd screamed and let all my emotions run free. Why? Why did he make me do those things? Or…why could I do those things around him in the first place?

Make no mistake, Tomoyo. He's a man. Make no mistake…

* * *

Like I said. Just for fun. I celebrated my friend's party like this...haha! Well, Tomoyo needs a chance to blow up and go all out crazy since it must be hard to be always so stiffly kind and perfect...

Okay. From here on I'm going to be a bad person. You see, I wish people could start reviewing, but since they're either too bwak bwak chicken or think they can stomp over all my quick updates or just dislike my story, which is fine btw... but yeah, me no more nice person and ima gonna RANT.

SO! I guess TxT fanfics just don't attract... hm, I really don't get all you ExT fans!! Eriol is EVIL I tell you... I usually use them as a pair too, but I've always seen Eriol as a creep... a grown, old man in a little boy's body that hasn't even hit puberty yet? Hahahah! He's the real pedo! (Avoids arrows and shattering glass). Okay I admit sometimes they look good together, but wouldn't Touya be the cooler choice if that girly Yuki weren't around? (Is now dodging ExT and YxT fans...sigh...oh wait, no one reads this story or reviews so I have nothing to fear anyways!) Look at Touya! Hot, tall, kind, overprotective, athletic, deep voice, cool eyes, awesome hair... there we go. The winner for today!

Think about it!! And READ this story!! AND REVIEW. You know this story deserves it! Well, this chapter was a little strange since it was just for fun but...look out for future chapters!!!


	9. Angelic Voice of the Devil

Today is for you

* * *

Chapter 9: Angelic voice of a devil

"Bye Tomoyo! Good luck in choir!"

"See you Sakura, have fun cheerleading!" We waved to each other and then parted.

I walked into an empty choir room. Hm... I had come too early. I sat at the piano bench and looked out the window. From here, I could see her movements on the field, watch her shout and cheer with the brightest expression...watch her work hard, backflip, and help her peers. It made my heart feel warm and calm...

"Oh, you're here already." The door opened.

I raised my eyebrows, "You have the wrong room. This isn't the chemistry club…"

"The choir club, I know." Touya closed the door nonchalantly and motioned me to get off the piano bench.

"Why are you here?" I stood up warily.

"What song are you singing?" Touya ignored my question, picked up my folder, and began to flip through it.

"None of your concern—" He had begun to play one of my pieces on the piano.

In the sunlight, his hair seemed to dazzle. His long, sturdy fingers moved elegantly and seemed to seduce the piano into making sonorous chords. His dark, brown eyes melted and concentrated on the notes. I'd never seen him make such a tender face except towards his sister…

His eyes looked at me, and their playful glimmer returned.

"Aren't you going to sing?"

I sang.

There was no helping it, I adore beautiful music. Closing my eyes and letting the soft, gentle tone of his music wash over me, I allowed my voice to travel into the air freely and without thought. Each time I sing, I imagine myself soaring like a white dove over Sakura trees in bloom, glittering oceans, and vivid sunsets...

Other members began to file in and stared at us with bewildered expressions. When we ended, they all clapped.

"Wow! That duet was really amazing! Kinomoto-sensei, we never knew you could play the piano so well!" Nor did I…

Touya stood up, looking taller and more adult than I'd ever seen him. "Well, looks like I'm substituting for your club advisor. She's on pregnancy leave."

The girls immediately began fawning over him, but I simply took a step back and looked out the window to see Sakura throwing a baton in the air. I could hear his deep voice as he spoke to the other girls…and feel his heavy gaze settling on me, which then followed mine to see Sakura.

* * *

"Tomoyo…you're my favorite person."

I nearly jumped out of my seat. Instead I let out a loud and unnecessary denial, "What! No I'm not!"

Everyone laughed. Sakura whispered to me that my face had turned red.

I knit my brows and pursed my lips. Stupid person, he'd caught me off guard by saying such hollow things.

Touya was laughing too, but didn't say much of anything after that.

Why had he just blurted that out? I felt incredibly confused. No, stop thinking about it. I had simply been talking about how cute and adorable Sakura was when she wore an outfit I had recently made for her.

"It's my favorite creation from now on!" I squealed.

And then he had said _that_. Out of nowhere too…

He had no reason to say such a flirtatious thing either. There was no reason for me to be _his_ favorite person. Shouldn't Sakura be his favorite person? He was just joking with me. A resentful joke.

What made it worse was my reaction. Why had I done that? I was just too surprised, that's why. I should have reacted more calmly and just scoffed…told him to stop joking. But now my heart was racing a little fast and it annoyed me. No, not the excitement type of racing fast...like the angry type of racing fast. I clutched my chest...racing fast...what was going on with me?

"What are you doing here?" Touya leaned against the corridor. "We're all eating downstairs."

"I…just needed to use the restroom." I escaped into the bathroom and listened to him walk away.

I heard everyone laughing downstairs. Sakura had invited Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and me over to her house for a study session. It turned out to be a regular Friday night party. Touya cooked for us and joked with us, but wouldn't help us study.

"You would know all the answers if I helped you guys!" He said as he flipped the contents in the pan.

"Onii-chan…" Sakura pleaded. "Come on…you know you want to help us!"

"Haha, why would I want to?"

"Because you love us!" Sakura smiled brightly.

It was hard to win over her smile, so he slid the food onto a large plate, brought it to the table, and simply sighed.

"All right, I'll help you guys." He ceded gruffly.

"Yay!" Sakura shouted, throwing up her hands and then around his neck.

"Only a little bit!" He leaned over Sakura, pointing at several areas. "You did all this wrong!"

"What!!" Sakura looked mortified. "Why?"

Touya rewrote the equation, showing the rest of us. "It's like this, don't try to find the energy without first using the pressure formula."

Sakura pouted and whispered to me. "Tomoyo, do you understand any of this?"

"Not really…"

"Of course she does. Out of all of you, she's the only one who got a perfect score on her chemistry test." Touya tousled my hair, but I swatted his hand away while glowering.

"Really!" Sakura's eyes widened. "Then why do we need Touya? Shoo…get out of here!"

Two hours later…everyone had fallen asleep. I retrieved a blanket and put it over Sakura's shoulders. I kept my hand on her shoulder for a while, giggling and admiring her petite, exhausted face. Her soft, brown hair fell onto her face and I carefully moved it behind her ear. Then I sat beside her, writing notes to help her figure out the problems she hadn't finished yet.

"What! I leave them alone for just a little bit and they fall asleep already?" Touya scowled while rubbing his dripping hair with a towel. He wore a loose nightshirt that clung to his wet skin and baggy pants that dragged on the floor.

I ignored him and continued writing on Sakura's worksheet. I could hear his breathing hovering above me and feel drops of water falling onto my shoulder.

"Need any help?"

"No."

"Not going to wake them up?"

"No."

"Should I?"

"No."

"You really are my favorite person, Tomoyo."

I stopped writing for a moment, but then continued. "Stop saying such stupid things."

"But you are." He took a seat on the sofa, beginning to put on his socks.

"Why would I be your favorite person?" I felt my cheeks flushing and felt relieved that he couldn't see me from there.

"Do I have to say?"

"Then don't say things like that in the first place."

"You care for Sakura so well. You smile when you want to cry. Your eyes are sharp and clear, but around Sakura, they soften. You…"

"Stop it. Say anymore and I'll kill you." My hand was shaking. Suddenly, his cold, large hand closed over mine and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You are a silly girl…" He trembled a little with laughter, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Get away from me_, I wanted to shout. _Get away from me_…

* * *

When she lifted her chin and tilted it slightly toward the window, I thought she was unfolding her wings to fly to where Sakura stood. I had heard her voice thousands of times before, when I attended Sakura's school's concerts and musicals.

But finally…I was hearing her sing to me. Her voice sounded light and sweet, but so sorrowful. She closed her eyes but her long eyelashes continued to flicker. She could have been crying and I would have never noticed. She could have started laughing even.

When the song ended, she folded her wings and opened her eyes. She looked so vulnerable at that moment, the moment when she realized the song and her voice had left her like a dream. I felt an urge to hold her and close her eyes shut…an urge to whisper in her ear and say…

* * *

"You silly girl..."

I broke away from his grasp. Sakura shifted and I immediately stood up, banging into Touya's chin.

"Ouch!" He stumbled backwards, stroking his chin.

Sakura's eyes flitted open and I smiled down at her.

"Awake, Sakura?"

"Mmm…I had a good nap!" She stretched her arms and groaned. "Oh yeah, I heard a weird sound. What was that?"

I made a motion towards the figure behind us. "He ran into a wall."

Touya looked up at me and snarled. Sakura laughed, pointed, and called Touya a clumsy fool.

I smirked. _You fool. Thought you could play with me? Better think twice next time._

_

* * *

_AN: Thank you for all of you who reviewed!! I'm just really glad there are people who enjoy reading this! I too hadn't heard of ExT till fanfictions, and yeah! Why didn't we just use the hose..

Anyways, the song I was thinking of was one of those songs she sang in the anime. Grr I can't remember the names, but every song she sang was pretty. Well, most likely the Voice episode song.

Oh yeah, and I'm going to start auctioning off Touya in a wet shirt playing a song of your choice... do I hear ten bucks? Fifty? Hundred? (Hey, a person needs to pay off their debts from eating too well...heh...) I could just gobble up Touya, but that would be like killing off my investment you know? Hahahaha, jk! Sooo...look out for a badass Tomoyo next chapter. She's a devil cuz she bites. RAWR. That's right, this story is going to start getting spicy.

and finally, don't be lazy if you liked this story...REVIEW! Although you're sitting on your butt eating hot cheetos, you can at least exercise your finger muscles. Really.


	10. Self Control

Today is for you

* * *

Chapter 10: Self-Control

They're the worst. Their eyes slide up your body. Up and down. Up and down. They pretend to bump into you when really they're just trying to feel you, bottoms or up. They think they're so cool but really drool is dripping from the sides of their mouths and their eyes tell it all. No self-control, those monsters.

"That girl you got, she's hot." One of them with a nose the size of a pig gurgled excitedly.

"Shut up." For the first time, the beast's voice didn't sound that beastly. Even though he was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists…

"Her bust size is great…want to lend her to me?"

I was going to run and stick my shoe into his mouth, when suddenly the pig was hoisted in the air and slammed against the wall.

"I said, _shut up_." Syaoran held him up and was snarling in his ear.

"Whoa... you've gone crazy man. All I mean is that shouldn't buddies shar—" Syaoran's fist moved like lightning and the pig slid down to the floor with blood dribbling fast down across his lips.

"Bastard…" was all the pig could manage before being kicked in the stomach.

Touya rounded the corner and stopped Syaoran by restraining his arm.

"Syaoran, I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention." He handed him a slip, then turned to the pig. "Come with me to the infirmary."

Syaoran glared at Touya, but Touya simply hauled the pig towards the infirmary. Syaoran's and my eyes met. We stood there for a moment.

"Don't tell Sakura." He turned around and left.

Hmph. Thinks he's all that because he just gave a bastard a few lame punches? I've done far better before.

* * *

I inspected my nails carefully. Blood red.

Just then, I heard the desperate footsteps of a boy running down the stairs. He stopped when I stepped out of the shadows.

"You ready?" I smiled sweetly and twirled a lock of my hair.

The boy wiped a little sweat from his forehead and nodded vigorously.

"Come here…" I grabbed his tie and pulled him into the shadows. When I had pushed him against the wall, I whispered into his ear. "Undress."

"You first!" He tried to grab me, but I pinned his hands behind him.

"Naughty boy…you want me to do it?" I unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down.

His eyes flared with lust and he panted with excitement. Disgusting. Repulsive. I pulled his boxers down and pretended to be kneeling.

At that moment, his arms broke from my grasp, but then he realized that I had handcuffed him to the wall. He struggled to move his feet, but found that I had tied his legs together too. Snap. I'd gotten it all on camera.

"Did you think I would be so easy? Did you think you would get away with saying lewd things and planning to make nasty moves on _my_ Sakura?" I waved my camera in front of his face. "Do it again and I'll finish you."

"You bitch!" He shouted at me, so I gave him a good kick. "OWCH! HOLY SH–"

"Seems like you won't be having any descendents with that injury." I smirked, spun around, and left him like that, wailing and screaming.

* * *

I could hear it from outside. Touya was punching the hell out of the kid. When I stepped inside, Touya was breathing heavily. The boy looked no different from when Syaoran pummeled him, but the wall behind him looked as though a thousand meteors had come crashing.

"Get out of here!" And the kid fled, brushing past me without a glance.

Touya sat on the bed wearing a fierce expression. I walked up to him and sat on the bed across from him.

"How are you going to explain those craters?" I pointed to the holes in the wall.

"Two bad students making love passionately." Touya grinned like his normal self.

I tried not to smile back, but failed. "I thought you were actually hitting him."

"Yeah, and get myself fired?" Touya wiped his forehead and flopped onto the bed.

"You would do that, for Sakura."

"Haha…you're right." Touya's hand was still on his forehead. Suddenly, I grabbed his hand away from his head and looked at it. It was covered in blood.

"Stupid." I began looking for the first-aid kit.

"Stop, Tomoyo. I can do it myself."

I sat down beside him with the kit in my lap, took his hand, and squeezed it.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Touya tried to retract his hand from my grasp but I held firm.

"You can't do this yourself." I got out the alcohol and applied it.

Touya flinched, but didn't complain about how badly the wound stung. After tending the wound, I began wrapping his hand with bandages.

"Not that much, it'll be too obvious to Sakura." Touya tried to pull his hand away from me again. I ignored him and continued. "Tomoyo, didn't you hear me? I said Sakura will be worried if she sees this…"

"Just say you got scratched by one of the stray cats around here because you were carelessly fooling around with its tail."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I've seen you do that."

"A long time ago."

"See, you admit it."

"Shut up and stop putting so many bandages."

"Shut up and let me work."

He was silent. But his silence unnerved me because now I could feel his heavy gaze on me.

"Quit staring at me." I finally blurted.

"Tomoyo. You don't hate me."

"What are you saying, of course I hate you. You're a guy."

"But you don't hate me."

"Are you saying you're not a guy? You're a girl?" I tried to laugh.

"Questioning my manhood?"

"Get out of here!"

Touya laughed loudly, but soon it grew silent between us.

"Why do you hate guys anyways?" He suddenly asked.

I ignored the question and kept wrapping his hand with my head down.

"That's enough Tomoyo." He was moving his hand over mine to stop me, but I slapped his hand away.

"Tomoyo. Look at me." His tone was serious.

I was scared to believe that I was trembling. "No. Why should I."

He raised his left hand and lifted my chin to force me to look up. I tried to avert my gaze but his face was right in front of mine.

"Look at me." He said again. When I didn't obey he leaned in closer, his moist breath in my face.

"You're gross. Get out of my face." I said in a weak voice.

"Look at me or I'll kiss you." I looked at him. He kissed me anyways.

* * *

AN: So uh....all I can do is apologize. For the long update (at least it wasn't a year like how I usually roll...) and for the very short, strange chapter. I'm not going to babble this time, but I'm really thankful to everyone who reviewed. You guys makes me glad and want to keep on writing, especially for people who enjoy reading what I write. That goes for every writer! I try updating twice a week, but stress and absurd things like schoolwork gets in the way sometimes.

This chapter is fast and like WHAT!? But yeah, it's time for _something _to happen. That's a flashback in the middle. And I really look forward to seeing people's reactions, good or bad. Have a good week!


	11. Desire

Today is for you

Chapter 11: Desire

I squeezed his hand but he pulled it away, using it to push me down onto the bed.

I squirmed and struggled, but he only pushed his mouth gently against mine and used one of his hands to stroke my hair. I beat against his chest and tried to attack his right hand, but he was using it to prop himself up and when I hit it, he only fell on me.

"Get off…!" I tried to say but then he slid his tongue in my mouth and I began to shudder with unwanted pleasure. "RAPE!" I finally screamed in his mouth.

He broke off and I pushed him away. We sat like that for a moment, panting heavily. I turned to look at him. His eyes looked like a stranger's and I knew I could never forgive him.

_Slap_.

I ran off, but he didn't chase after me.

* * *

It stung. She must have attached tacks to her fingers because I felt as though she had not just slapped, but clawed into my skin.

I couldn't help it. Her gentle touch when holding and tending my hand simply made me want to hug her. I'd meant to hug her, only hug her. But when I saw her nymph eyes, I lost all control.

Here I was, trying to convince her that she could trust me and lean on me. That she could open her heart to me even if I was a man. And then I lost my control, my mind, and all her trust.

I shouldn't have let her come near me after being in such a vulnerable, ferocious state…I shouldn't have done that…

* * *

I ran and ran and ran with my eyes squeezed shut. That stupid, selfish, womanizing, incestuous, beastly jerk…

How dare he play with me? How dare push me down and mess with me… Despicable. Absolutely despicable.

My head is hot and red and flushing with madness. But my heart feels nothing. It's not beating fast at all…I'm just running, that's all. I'm angry and pissed and resentful and furious. Simply furious. I want to tear his hair to shreds and rip his ears off. Twist his lips together so he can never try being a kissing monster again.

I should have never gone near him. Thought I could show him a slight bit of kindness and trust? Wrong wrong wrong. He's a man with perverted thoughts like every other man out there. Just because he shares the same blood with Sakura and has familiar features and ears and expressions…doesn't mean a thing. He's proven it himself.

Just because he has a little bit of dedication, unwavering love, and power to protect Sakura…doesn't mean a thing either. Just because I've known him since I was a child and witnessed everything he's done for her without expecting anything back…doesn't mean a thing at all. Even though I've seen his tender expression towards Sakura when he thinks nobody's looking…seen him laugh free with Sakura like no other…

Maybe he can love his sister, but I'm not his sister. It doesn't mean he would treat me the same…

He's a bastard, that's all there is. Everything else was simply an illusion.

I found an isolated spot and sat there, burying my head.

Not a kiss, not a touch. It wasn't anything but a dog's lick or bite. If I keep remembering, I would remember too much. I would start remembering the last time a man touched me like that… a memory too dark to be remembered. A wound too deep to brush against…

Forget. Forget. Don't remember. Don't love. Never love. Never love a man.

* * *

I entered the house smelling food and hearing voices. Three voices. When I rounded the corner, I saw two girls sitting at the table, laughing and chatting cheerily.

Ah, strawberry cake. Sakura's favorite. How could I tease her today? I grabbed the strawberry and popped it into my mouth. Right away she screamed in shock and I chuckled to myself inside.

Then her eyes hit me. Those frighteningly clear eyes with a crisp and alert appearance. The two pools sucked me in for the few seconds as they concentrated on me, studying me. They never blinked.

I stood up and Sakura began hitting me angrily. I laughed and tried to avoid her gaze, but they continued to follow and swallow me. Feeling increasingly uneasy, I decided to tease her by asking her if I was that good looking.

Her curious, intent face immediately became a stern, disdainful one. Strange, little girl. Where did she get such fierce-looking eyes with tinges of sadness and resentment? Why did she look as though the world owed her something, what was it she lost? What was it that she wanted?

I stumbled upon them watching a movie one night during a sleepover. I walked over to the fridge and got a cup of water, when I heard the two laughing, crying, and just being silent. The movie must have been that interesting.

The second time I about to go down to put away my cup, they were absolutely silent. The movie was still going on, so I curiously peered over at them from the top stairwell.

Sakura had dozed off and was resting her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo's eyes were lowered and her head leaned towards Sakura so I thought she too had fallen asleep. Then her long eyelash flickered and I realized Tomoyo was gazing at Sakura. That was too deep of a gaze to be merely friendly.

The TV sent flashes of light across her long, silvery hair and pale, creamy skin. She lifted a long, slender hand and brushed Sakura's hair sweetly. Then she carefully traced Sakura's face with such care, deliberate slowness, and serenity that I shivered.

She then lowered her face and pressed her lips against Sakura's forehead. A glimmer of a tear streaked down her face. She put her head against Sakura's, held Sakura's hand…and then fell asleep.

It was an odd but beautifully moving scene. Sometimes I can't remember if it was a dream or reality, but then I remember how I put a second blanket over the two afterwards.

There's just something about Tomoyo that makes me unable to take my eyes off her. The air around her, her graceful movements, her expression, her voice, her eyes…even her shadow has an allure.

And then…when I found her bending over, clutching herself and rocking uncontrollably, I felt a tight feeling inside my chest. I placed a hand on her shoulder and then carried her into my car.

She lay unconscious with a terribly pale complexion. Suddenly, she reached out, eyes shut tight, and shouted out Don't go, don't leave me! Sakura!

I tried to calm her by gently pushing her back onto her seat and then place my hand on her head. She grabbed my hand and gripped it hard.

"Sakura don't leave me. I love you more than any man will or could." I tried to break from her grasp but she clung on with both hands as though her life were on the line.

"Sakura!" Her voice cracked with such a desperate tone that I decided to just relax my hand and leave it between her two sweaty palms.

Then she raised it and brushed it against her cheek. I felt uncomfortable and shaken. Something got tied up in my stomach and I wanted to wake her up, tell her I wasn't Sakura. But she continued to hold on.

I decided it would be worrisome if her mother found her in this state, so I brought her to our house. I carried her in and upstairs, her head pressed against my chest and her hand grasping my shoulder desperately.

It was when she moaned that I tried to move faster and get her out of my arms fast. She was really stirring up something uneasy in me…I didn't like it one bit.

Finally, I put her inside Sakura's bed and lay her to sleep peacefully. Just as I was about to walk out and leave, she began to speak again.

"Sakura…I want to cry, I really do. You're no longer mine…but I can't…can't cry…" She faded off into quiet slumber.

I stood there for a moment, studying her, that girl with something sorrowful in her. She holds a spell that enchants men, a curse to her. A deep desire seated in her soul. A darkness too deep to bring out…

Her fragility made me want to hold her tight, crush her against my chest and let her cry her heart out… made me want to… love her.

* * *

AN: like whoa, sorry for taking such a long time. but school's finallyy over, i mean srsly... SUMMAR! btw you know i totally love going around yelling RAPE every time a guy looks into my eyes. lol, anywayz ty to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted. ilyguyz. look forward to next chappie... it's even longer than my toenails! tmi. (zomg im zoo slang lulz...this is what i get for chatting with a certain friend for too long haha)


	12. Don't Find Me

Today is for you

Chapter 12: Don't Find Me

_Ring ring ring…_

This had to be the tenth time. I turned off my phone.

_Ring ring ring…_

"Tomoyo, a phone call for you! It's from Sakura's brother!" A maid called from downstairs.

"I'm still in the shower right now." I answered.

"I'll tell him to call later!"

Don't even think about calling me anymore, stupid.

In school, it was even worse. He wouldn't stop _staring_ at me, that jerk. Nobody else seemed to notice either. Stop stop stop it! I was screaming in my head.

Finally, at the end Touya stood up and said that I was in charge of bringing the documents to him to grade.

"I'm not going." I told Sakura and Ruka.

"Oh? He was probably just joking around let's go—"

"Hold it." We turned around to see Terada sensei. "Tomoyo, if you're in charge, you should take responsibility and not leave so early yet."

And so I trudged towards the office Touya shared with the chemistry teacher unwillingly and resentfully. What was he going to say. Sorry? I was dumb? He wasn't going to keep trying to toy with me, was he that dumb? What should I say…should I beat him up? Should I blackmail him? Threaten him to stop bugging me?

I opened the door. Touya twirled around quickly with an indifferent expression on his face. I placed the documents down on the desk closest to the door and hastily tried to leave.

Too late. He'd gotten up quick as a dart, grabbed my hand, and closed the door shut in my face.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

He wrapped me in his arms so as to bind my hands and placed a hand over my mouth. His hands were big and he held me tightly, but not hurtfully. I made muffled sounds and couldn't bite his palms.

"Don't struggle." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my skin and I tried to convince myself that he was being repulsive. Instead my body could only concentrate on how moist and hot my right ear was at the moment…

"You're only going to hurt yourself if you keep on squirming like that. Listen to me, I'll be quick." I continued to struggle. "Tomoyo, stop."

Of course I wouldn't listen.

"Fine. What I want to say is this. Tonight. I'll come to pick you up at six p.m. I want to talk to you…apology and explanation. I promise. Please, just wait for me."

He let go and I immediately got out. I grabbed my ear and went to the bathroom to begin washing away the feeling of his breath and ticklish voice. Not ticklish…more like disgusting…

Meanwhile, Touya sat in his room wiping away the slobber on his palms. Even after cleaning his hand, there were still a few teeth marks. He slowly put his palm to his mouth, but then stopped after realizing what he was doing. He chuckled to himself.

"What a girl…"

* * *

Tomoyo closed her door and sat on the bed for a few moments. She clenched her fist, grabbed her jacket, and flung it across the room in frustration.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to him. What a pathetic pedophile."

How could she make him suffer…and make him realize that she felt nothing from his touch? Show him she saw him no differently from other men…

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly gleamed. She stood up and began to go through her wardrobe.

* * *

"Touya, where are you going? Didn't you say you wanted to see the movie that's coming out today?" Sakura peered over from the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner.

"Sorry, Sakura. I've got something to do. Don't make any dinner for me." Touya put on his shoes and walked to his car.

Sakura merely shrugged and continued cooking, wondering if she should call Syaoran over…

The door opened again. Touya barked from the doorway, "But don't even think about calling that brat over!" Slam.

_Ring ring_. Why didn't she pick up? Oh right, she hated his guts. He stopped calling and parked by Tomoyo's mansion. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was ten minutes past six.

"Agh, I came late…" He called Tomoyo's home phone and a maid picked up.

"Hi, I'm Sakura's older brother. Is Daidouji Tomoyo home?"

"Ah, Daidouji-sama. No, I'm sorry. She left an hour ago."

What? She left already? "Oh, I see. Do you have an idea of where she went?"

"No…she said something about going to dance. Although I'm sure she doesn't have dance class today. Maybe she went with her friends."

"I see. Thank you." Click. Touya rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and leaned back onto his chair. How could he have not foreseen this? Of course she would run away. Why would she want to listen to him? He had thought maybe she would have had even the slightest bit of trust in him at least…

His phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Sorry, you are…Sakura's older brother…Touya?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Daidouji-sama left something for you."

Touya suddenly sat up straight in his seat. Quickly getting out of the car, Touya entered the mansion and met with the maid at the front. She handed him a sealed envelope with his name on it. He thanked the maid and ran back to his car to rip the envelope open.

_Hello you bastard. I never promised to meet you at 6 p.m. But if you really want to apologize, find me._

"And just how am I going to be able to do that?" He scoffed.

_How? I wouldn't make it easy. I'm at a nightclub in (X District) having the time of my life under the moon. 753. You can give up now, I'd rather not be disturbed._

_ Tomoyo_

Touya made a strangling noise as he clenched the envelope in his hand.

"What on earth was she thinking? A nightclub?"

* * *

Flashing lights. Blinding colors. Smoky atmosphere. Music hitting my ears like sleet. Body heat as warm as the tropics. Swaying bodies. Somebody's repulsive hips hitting mine…

How many hours have I been dancing away like this? It felt good, the sweat rolling off my body, my body unconsciously moving in snakelike motions matching the random person beside me. I could forget everything…Sakura…Touya…_him…_ and just dance away. Who cares about being underage? Money can do anything, even get me into a nightclub like this. I felt myself being swallowed into a mass of moving bodies…what could be more enjoyable?

Finally I decided to take a break. I sat down on a large chair, drinking a glass of water with a lime on the side. I tried to look as calm and collected as I could, despite the number of frightening-looking guys coming around to stare and approach me. Each time I simply averted my gaze and pretended to have to go to the bathroom, but one guy in particular was beginning to constantly hang around. Inside, I felt a pang of fear. As much fun as I was having…I hadn't brought along any companions, which made me feel much more exposed and vulnerable. I looked at my cell phone and saw it was already 8 o' clock. There was no point in waiting anymore, he wasn't coming. Not like I expected him to. I was just being stupid anyways. Trying to wash my anger, hurt, and fear by dancing alone…that wouldn't work with these men, their tongues lolling like beasts.

I got up when one of the men suddenly talked to me.

"Hey, another bathroom break?" He revealed a glittering gold tooth and one of his eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Yes." I made my way to the bathroom but he blocked my way.

"Just piss your pants, it'll be all right."

"No thanks."

"If you dislike the mess, I can just lick you."

I grimaced. This situation was going to get out of hand if I couldn't find a way to escape.

"No thanks. I really have to go." I made a step back, to the left, and then swiftly darted past him.

Too bad, he'd flung his arm open and grabbed my waist, wrapping it around tight until I could hardly breathe.

Suddenly I spotted Touya coming in, panting, with a white paper in hand. My insides boiled with seething anger, chanting for revenge. I carefully put one hand around the man's shoulder, rubbed it soothingly, and cautiously tried to remove his hand from my waist.

"All right, nature can wait. How about a dance."

He smirked, "That's more like it."

I squeezed into the crowd with him and began to dance while keeping an eye out for a dark, brown-haired man in a green jacket.

"You're a good dancer…" The man winked, "Nice body too."

I avoided returning the compliment by rolling my head and flipping my hair over my face for a few seconds. He was coming this way.

Finally, I exposed my face again and moved closer to the man. Touya had seen me. He pushed through the crowd and moved his mouth. His shouts were drowned out by the music. Even so I could tell that he was screaming my name. I made more moves on the man beside me…but Touya was suddenly out of my sight. I felt a flutter of worry, but tried to suppress it. Maybe he hadn't seen me? No, he was clearly shouting out my name. Had he left? No…he'd come all this way for me.

Someone grabbed my arm and began pulling me away. I squealed, wondering if the man was taking me somewhere dangerous. Dark room… I shivered and felt somewhat sorry that I'd tried to trick Touya.

When the crowd was behind us and we stood in the dark, I was suddenly pushed against the wall.

"What are you doing, please stop!" I screamed, feeling a rising and quavering panic in my throat.

"You stupid, stupid, careless girl. What made you think this was a good idea?"

As if his familiar voice hadn't shocked me enough, he suddenly pulled me into a tight, desperate embrace. One of his hands gripped my shoulder while another grabbed a fist of my hair. He smelled of damp sweat and smoke, and he was panting heavily from running. For just a second…just a second, I felt safe in his embrace. For a second I felt as though I were truly loved and needed. No…what was I thinking?

"Let go of me!" I tried to hit him and break myself free, but he only held me tighter. "I'm not going to listen to you. Don't you get it? I did this to trick you…to get rid of you…you weren't supposed to come or even find me! I hate you…you're no different from other men!"

His hands moved up and were cupped around my face. He stared into my eyes for a moment. Even in the dark, a small glimmer of one of the moving lights reflected off his eye and I could see how dreadfully worried he looked. But it was when he pressed his forehead against mine and whispered a few words…

"Thank god…thank god…you're safe and unharmed…"

…that my heart melted.

* * *

AN: what a LONG chapter, I hope none of you fell flat asleep reading this. oh, and no more flashbcks from here on. but yeah, tsunderes ftw!

i'm glad there are some TxT fans out there...although really...

Touya's MINE rawr. xD R&R or stake your claim! (takes out a fork) I'm ready for battle...


	13. Confession

Today is for you

Chapter 13: Confession

We stood there for a few moments, or so…I couldn't tell. But I stood, weak to his touch…and simply stunned. I felt like bursting into tears. Was I scared, sad…happy?

He finally let go, but continued to cling onto my arm as though he suspected that I would run away again. I prepared myself to hear him start screaming angrily at me.

"Let's go home." He said instead, his face turned away from me. He dragged me through the crowd, and I obeyed silently. We were just about to leave when somebody stood in our way.

"Going somewhere?"

It was that guy I'd been dancing with…

"Yeah, we're leaving." Touya answered sternly.

"I don't think she wants to leave with you." He stared at me. I looked away.

"She's leaving." Touya tried to move past him, but the man continued to block our way.

"Hey, we were having a good time. Didn't this guy get in our way?" He was still staring at me. I felt a shiver of fear…how did I have such guts to agree dancing to this guy?

"Please stop getting in our way."

The man stepped up right in front of Touya and glared threateningly.

"Leave the girl behind."

"She's coming with me." Touya returned the stare but spoke in a monotone, stern manner.

This seemed to really piss the man off, as he raised a fist and punched Touya in the face.

I gasped as Touya stumbled, but he refused to let go of my hand.

"Did you think this wouldn't happen if you tried flirting with a guy like him?" Was what Touya's eyes said as he stared at me. I shrunk back in helpless guilt.

I helped Touya get up as the man started charging towards Touya again, but this time Touya dodged, and we ran to the exit.

The man chased after us and grabbed my arm. I tried to shake him off but his grip was tight and painful. I lost my footing as the man's weight was bringing me down. I lost hold of Touya's hand and tumbled onto the asphalt.

The man was pulling me up by my hair and still gripping my hand violently. As I screamed at the top of my lungs, Touya swooped down to land a blow at the man's chin and neck area. That caused him to let go of me and make a gargling sound.

Immediately, I darted away as Touya ran beside me. We ran and ran and ran…until finally we ran into a random store, where I collapsed onto my knees and panted loudly. Touya crouched by me and leaned against a shelf of contents. I could feel myself shaking in fear, but Touya's hand closed over mine and held my hand securely.

After a few seconds, we both looked up and noticed our surroundings. We'd run into a small supermarket store. The cashier was looking at us strangely and began talking to us, telling us to get out if we were running away from the police and keep him from getting into trouble. We simply nodded, but first decided to buy first-aid items.

We managed to get safely to his car while keeping a sharp eye on our surroundings in case the man had followed us.

"Wait, you need to take care of your wound…" I made a move to touch his bruised face, but he simply brushed my hand away.

"No, we've got to get out of here first." And he drove away.

I sat back and closed my eyes. My head was in turmoil. What should I say to him? Sorry? Are you okay? Are you hurt…well of course he was. Are you angry with me? What should I say to him…?

My stomach disturbed the silence first. I was mortified. Touya simply laughed. What a wonderful rippling laugh…made my stomach jump and my mouth curl into a small smile…

"You hungry? You didn't eat dinner."

"No. It's okay…I'll eat at home." But something inside of me was protesting against my words.

"I'll get you something nearby."

"No really…" My voice faltered.

"You really want to get away from me that bad?"

My throat choked up. A wall of silence sprung up between us again. I began to feel dizzy and closed my eyes. Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

When I rubbed my eyes open, I looked to my left and realized Touya wasn't there. Instead, a bag of fast food sat in his place. I took the bag and peered inside. I took out the burger and a warm waft of air filled my nostrils, causing me to realize how hungry I really was. I slowly began to eat and looked out the windows.

There weren't any neon signs, restaurants, gas stations or cars around. There was only a heavy darkness and an empty parking lot. I slunk back in my seat and devoured my burger, but felt rather melancholy and lonely. Where had he gone? Where on earth were we? After finishing the burger, I got out of the car very carefully.

A cold gust of wind blasted me and I immediately put my arms around my bare shoulders. I was wearing a rather skimpy outfit to be out in this cold, night weather. I shivered, crouched, and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of crickets and frogs.

A coat covered me, and I felt somebody's hands pull me back up to my feet.

"Why'd you come out?"

His voice had never sounded so wonderfully husky… Oh no, what am I thinking?

"You weren't there." I admitted, trying to discern his figure in the dark.

Touya laughed softly and then simply pressed me against his chest. It was warm…

"Strange, you're not fighting back." I immediately pushed myself away and he chuckled.

"Where are we?" It was too dark to see anything.

"A lake. Do you want to go fishing?"

"No thanks, it's a little late." I headed back into the car. Touya entered as well.

Touya was about to start the car but my hands suddenly grabbed his hands to stop him. Touya looked at me, surprised.

"Y-your wounds…" I stuttered, embarrassed by my sudden action. "They still need to be tended to."

Touya grinned and turned on the light, "Very well, you nurse."

I carefully rubbed his bruise on his cheek with medicine, but attempted to avoid his eyes. He stared at me unrelentingly.

"Look elsewhere." I scolded him.

"Ouch!"

"Punishment."

He answered with a smile, "This is like last time."

I stopped and became completely still.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

There was a stiff lump in my throat and I felt as though my body had turned as cold as stone.

"I don't care. I'm never going to forgive you." My hands collapsed to my sides and I turned my face away from him.

"I wasn't in the right mind. I was out of control…seeing that bastard speak nonsense about my sister. I almost hit him too. Then you had to come along. I didn't want you near me—"

"Shut up, I'm not listening!" I covered my ears.  
"But you didn't listen…you tended my wounds and got too close to me."

I tried to plug my ears. But I still heard it. So it's my fault now?

"I only wanted to hug you…Tomoyo…please…give me a chance." He reached out and pulled my hands away from my ears.

"You're a slimy pedophile. That's what you are." I spat out coldly.

"Tomoyo…"

"A sick bastard. Slobbering butthole."

"Listen to me…"

"You're despicable! Abhorrent. Diseased!"

"Tomoyo!"

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!" I screamed in a shrill voice.

"I love you."

* * *

AN: Sorry guys, I actually have to go to vacation for a month or two. I wasn't actually going to update...but I thought that would be too cruel... so here it is, the next chapter!

And yes! Touya is the best...!... but let's see how upset he becomes when girl plays hard to get...


	14. What you couldav had

Today is for you

Chapter 14: What you could have had

"I love you."

I thought those words would paralyze me. Force me to look at him to see he was serious. Instead I continued to look away and just shouted.

"Didn't you hear me! I said I hate you! More than anyone in this world!"

Touya grabbed my shoulders and tried to make me face him.

"I don't care. Even if Sakura is the only one in your heart, at least know my feelings."

"I don't want to! I don't care about you or your annoying, stupid pedo feelings!" I shrugged his arms off roughly.

Cold silence. I continued to not look at him. I was scared to see his eyes, his face, his expression…I was scared that if I saw his serious, hurt, pained expression, and his features that are so similar to Sakura, I would be forced to accept his words. As long as I didn't look at him, I wouldn't have to believe him.

"All right." Touya finally said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force my feelings onto you."

Why…why was I doing this…

I'm scared. Scared to know that his feelings are real. Scared to know what my feelings are…

"But you're being a coward, Tomoyo." He turned on the car and began driving.

Me? A coward? I wanted to feel angry with him, yell back saying that I wasn't!

But his silence was so frighteningly cold, distant, and painful that I felt like crying. Why couldn't I look at him? Was I going to regret this? I could turn to him now, but he was right. I was way too cowardly to do so.

But I can't cry. Not in front of him. I just looked away from him the whole time, trying to suppress the explosion about to burst inside of me.

When he reached my mansion, he stopped the car. As I was getting out, he gave me a few last words.

"If your mother asks, just say you were partying with Sakura over the end of testing. I can get Sakura to cover up for you. Goodbye." He didn't look at me.

I slammed the door shut and he accelerated away. I stood there for a moment, then immediately went inside my house.

Once I got into my room, I collapsed on my bed and stuffed my head into my pillow. When Sakura left me, I had felt so broken inside. This feeling can't be as bad as that time, right? I mean…I never really had any feelings towards him…

Yet my chest felt torn rather than shattered. Which was worse? This slow, painful, choking feeling...I hated it even more.

* * *

I had his jacket. I'd forgotten to return it, and he'd forgotten to ask for it. I threw it across the room, but then put it in the very back of my closet. Yet for the next two days, I found myself sometimes unconsciously making my way to that very back. That musky, sweaty smell…

No. Ignore it. And I walked out.

Monday. I dreaded the thought of school, but gritted my teeth and entered the classroom anyways. Touya's face had a small patch, but he grinned as lousily as ever. Girls gathered around him and asked him worriedly what had happened.

"Oh, remember that other cat? I was stupid enough to bug it again." He laughed and the other girls joined in.

He never looked at me once the whole day.

Even when he came to talk to Sakura and teased her, he simply ignored me.

Sakura looked at me and whispered quietly, "Recently my brother has been getting hurt a lot."

"Maybe he's just not meant to work at the vet shop." I answered indifferently.

"Hm, yeah seems so. He didn't come back Friday night until very late…wonder what happened."

I pretended to not hear and asked her a question on one of our reading assignments to divert her attention.

The days prodded on like so. We never looked at each other. I associated the slight pang in my chest whenever we brushed past each other or avoided eye contact when near each other with lack of sleep.

Even so, I needed to find a way to return that stupid jacket of his. It was beginning to become a nuisance. Because of his jacket his face continued to pop up in my head sometimes. Finally, I found an excuse to go to Sakura's house when she invited me over for a sleepover.

"We haven't had one in a long time!" Sakura clasped my hands in hers excitedly when I agreed.

I brought the jacket along with my other clothes, but when I entered the house I learned that Touya would be out until late.

"He said he's going to be working." Sakura shrugged as we made a small dinner together.

"So no dinner for him, right?" I tried to sound teasingly cheerful.

"Haha, yup. All for us!"

Strangely, the whole time I was with Sakura…I couldn't stop wondering about when he would come home. I tried to forget about him while we watched movies, played games, chatted and gossiped…but there was an emptiness and disappointment inside of me that I detested but couldn't get rid of.

Lights out and we whispered in the dark.

"I don't want to fall sleep," Sakura giggled as she held tightly onto my hand.

"How is…" I gulped, "Your relationship going?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me. I felt like retracting my question, but knew I couldn't.

Sakura squealed a little and began telling me all sorts of things I actually didn't want to hear. Strangely, as much as I was bothered with it, I was glad to be unhappy about something other than the stupid Touya and his jacket.

Sakura fell asleep. She always falls asleep quickly even when she tries not to. I smiled and closed my eyes, about to sleep as well.

Then I heard the door open downstairs and soft footsteps on the stairs. I glanced at the clock. 2 a.m. What had he been doing out so late?

I carefully brushed Sakura's hair out of her face and slipped my hand out of her grasp. She didn't notice as she was already in deep sleep. I put on my slippers, tiptoed to his room, put my ear against his door and listened…

Suddenly, his door swung open as I gasped and fell backwards. I stared wide-eyed while he glared down at me.

"What?" His voice was gruff and he smelled of alcohol.

"You drank this late at night?" There was no strength in my knees as I'd used all of it to make my voice sound as stable as possible.

"It's none of your business." He stepped past me and started going down the stairs.

After he reached the bottom and my legs had retrieved their strength, I returned to my suitcase and took out the jacket. Carefully, I pushed his door open and entered. I felt as though I were trespassing…but continued to walk to his bed, where I placed his jacket, and then turned to leave.

I thought I saw his figure at the doorway from the corner of my eye, but it disappeared and I left the room silently. When I closed Sakura's door, I heard him close his door as well. I crawled back into the bed but held my chest tightly, afraid to let Sakura sense my erratic heartbeat.

Wasn't I relieved that we hadn't talked much? That he hadn't confronted me? Or was I…disappointed?

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but my thumping heart wouldn't let me. He was just a room away yet we had become so distant. Wasn't that what I had wanted? I grit my teeth and forced myself to drift into dark unconsciousness.

But I didn't know that he later entered the room and carefully caressed my face...

* * *

an: hurro! back from vacation and iz guud to b back! thank you all for bearing with me,,, and esp you who commented! ;) i promise to get the exciting new chappie up soon! iz got new players coming to the forefront of the play... kukuku...

oh yeah, and poor stupid tomoyo, i would have unbuckled touya's pants by now. cough i mean... ahem... that isn't what you think it means, really! dunt look at me that way! hides in embarrassment...


	15. Rivals Appear

Today is for you

Chapter 15: Rivals Appear

I couldn't believe it. I was angry and jealous.

At first, I had tried to dismiss it. The fact that one of my favorite teachers was coming over to the chemistry class a little too often, and then the frequent appearance of that flat-headed person in our math class.

It's just mere paperwork being handed back and forth in the face of all the students. Besides, math and chemistry teachers do need to interact since their courses are related somewhat…but he's just an _assistant teacher_…

Miss Kaho smiled at us as she always did when she had finished explaining an example or theorem. Her purpose was to encourage us to raise our hands in case we had any questions instead of being embarrassed that we couldn't understand a thing she wrote down.

Sakura was a frequent questioner.

This time I asked a question, almost as a challenge. But of course, the elegant Miss Kaho deflected my perplexing question with a quick and reasonable answer.

She was too perfect, this woman. No wonder all the male staff fawned and loved her company. Something else that was strange about her…she was still single, and had been for the three years I'd been in high school.

So why was it she was finally showing some random interest in a stupid person like…

"Touya!" Sakura bounced up and down holding a chemistry notebook. "I don't understand this! Can you take it off the test?"

Touya tousled Sakura's hair, "Why don't you learn it and accept your fate?"

Sakura pouted, "Please…"

"No use begging," I smiled at Sakura. "Your brother's just a cold-hearted jerk."

Touya pretended to clean his ears, "Strange, I think I've been hearing a buzz in my ear lately."

"A deaf jerk."

"I guess I'd better buy a fly-swatter."

"An incomprehensible, mumbling good-for-nothing."

"A bug repellant spray would annihilate the annoying hairy insect better."

Sakura was laughing her head off.

"You two should become a comedy duo!"

I scoffed, Touya grumbled. We still avoided eye contact and continued to mutter insults under our breath.

The door suddenly opened and Miss Kaho appeared. She had that sweet, sincere smile plastered on her face…before I loved her kind appearance, but recently I had found it sickening.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Touya-san."

Touya grinned back, "Hi Kaho-sensei."

"Oh please, just Kaho." She blushed.

"See you Touya, good bye Kaho-sensei! We have to be going to club meetings now!" Sakura giggled and tugged me to leave. I followed her reluctantly, still secretly glaring at the two for a small while.

Touya never met my eyes and kept paying attention to Kaho-sensei. I felt like ripping him to pieces.

Soon, it seemed to be obvious to the whole school that something had sparked between the two of them. I clenched my skirt and felt like bashing that guy's head against the wall.

What feelings? I wasn't jealous at all. I was only pissed because he'd tricked me. Made me think for a small moment that there was something reliable in men. But then I became limp as I thought about that moment where if I had just looked at him… No. I'd lost my chance. But no matter because this only proved how fickle men's loyalty is and womanizing their attitudes are. That flirtatious jerk…

I was walking down the stairs wringing the top of the trash bag into a knot when I suddenly collided into someone at the corner.

"Oh, sorry…" I looked up and then my face turned sour. "Watch it."

I continued to walk down the stairs as Touya continued walking up the stairs. Then I stopped, walked back up, and grabbed his shirt. He stopped but didn't face me.

"I knew it. You were just playing with me." I said, not allowing my voice to crack or waver.

Touya removed my hand and turned around to look straight into my face for the first time in a long time.

His face was stern and serious. No pain and no teasing, just a solid, unsmiling expression.

"You were the one who rejected me. I thought it over and realized it was for the best."

I scoffed, "I rejected you because I knew they were all lies."

His expression hardened. "They weren't lies."

"Oh really? Well, I guess it was for the best because now you have some pretty lady chasing your tails. No work for you!" I sneered with a little too much hostility.

"Yeah. No work. And no need to worry about being called a pedophile. No need to worry about being fired. No need to shock Sakura." His voice dripped with anger and sarcasm, but his words stung like acid.

"I'm glad I got to see this side of you. Now I really don't regret my decision." I spat, spun around, and ran down the rest of the stairs.

Touya laughed bitterly and continued walking up the stairs.

That was the nastiest exchange we had ever had…how did this happen? This proved we really weren't meant for each other...I tried to feel glad, but could only feel heavy and dark inside.

Had that really been the Touya I'd known for so many years?

It hurt. It really hurt.

As I went down the next two flight of stairs, I was shocked to see somebody seated with a book in hand, staring at me. I felt incredibly uncomfortable, but also curious as to whether he had heard the exchange.

"Interesting." The boy with dark blue hair and round glasses smiled wickedly.

I felt miffed. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." He turned a page in his book. "Human relationships are very complex."

I stood still. He had heard it all.

"How much did you hear?"

"Hm? Hear what? I was merely talking about this book I was reading."

I glared at him.

"See, these two people who love each other but can't because of the age difference and teacher-student relationship…"

"You're mistaken. It wasn't love."

"Really? I see. Hm, here's another one… a forbidden love."

I clenched the trash bag in my hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really want to hear more? Oh, but that wasn't love either, was it? Mere obsession…"

I hurled the bag at him. "You don't know anything so keep your trap shut!"

"Oh-ho. Who would have expected. Violence and vulgarity from such a graceful-looking girl." He shoved the bag aside and stood up. "Don't worry, I won't say a word."

But there was no way to trust him; especially with the way his eyes glimmered as though he had found an interesting toy to play with.

"Please, do remember my name. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. A senior."

"I don't want to remember."

"But it would be important, if you want to make sure I'm keeping my vow of silence, Daidouji Tomoyo."

I grit my teeth.

"Well now, I hope to see you around." He winked and walked off.

I picked up the bag of trash and continued to walk down the stairs. Great, another nasty, conniving guy in my way. As if my day hadn't been bad enough…

* * *

"Tomoyo!" My mother cooed. "I have some great news for you!"

"What is it, mother?" I tried to look as pleasant as possible. These weeks had been increasingly depressing. Sakura was spending less time with me and more with her boyfriend, more rumors were spreading about two certain teachers, and I had to worry about some blue-haired alien possibly spreading stories…

"Oh, this Sunday, you don't have anything to do, right?"

"No, I don't have anything planned."

"Would you like to go out with lunch for me?"

"Is there a special occasion?" I asked suspiciously. My mother rarely had time to eat with me on weekends.

"Well, you're becoming an adult so quickly…I just thought I should spend more time with you!" Her answer was rather unconvincing. Strange. I was so suspicious of my own mother… Perhaps she really did want to spend time with me for no reason whatsoever.

"Of course mother, I would love to have lunch with you this Sunday!" I smiled.

"Hi Tomoyo! Are you busy this Sunday?" Sakura's voice sounded so sweet…how I missed her…

"Hi Sakura! I'm sorry but I am."

"Oh." Poor Sakura! Her disappointed voice pained my heart. "Well, I was just planning to have a picnic during the weekend. It's okay, we can go to the upcoming festival together!"

"Oh yes, the fireworks festival! Summer break is coming soon!"

"Yeah, I can't wait! You'll definitely be going with us, right?"

"Of course." But I felt dread the moment I heard 'us.' It was obvious that she was actually going to be going with her boyfriend instead of me… and her brother would be going as well…

"Great! Well, good bye for now!"

I turned off my cell phone and dropped dead on my bed. Everything was awful…

But Sunday was a lot more awful. Here I was, sitting at the table my mother promised to meet me at…but she still hadn't arrived.

I called my mom several times but she never answered. Her phone had been turned off. Perhaps she was working still?

I tried to calm myself and made several reasons as to why she hadn't arrived yet.

"Hello."

I looked up and my eyes bulged.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

AN: :D ... kukukukuku who could it be.

and now...for something completely different. welcome two new players on the scene. are they threats? or catalysts? it's up to you! cya.


End file.
